


[Podfic of] Will you stop that at once?

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mr. Fell's bookshop, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), healing angel Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: There was a sudden growl that made Eli jump. “Aziraphale, you’re bleeding!”“Oh!” said Mr. Fell in mild surprise. “So I am. It’s nothing—”“It’s not nothing, you’ve been stabbed, you stupid blessed angel!”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic of] Will you stop that at once?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will you stop that at once?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993226) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> TRIGGER WARNING: homophobic violence (with a rescue by Aziraphale)

**File Length:** 8:24 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vol7r1gxz65z6wv/P6_StopThat.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
